dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandi
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = May 17, Age 244|Date of death = August 26, Age 260|Height = 5'4" (162 cm) "Teen"|Weight = 104 lbs (45 kg) "Teen"|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Bernie Snow (Father) Giselle Snow (Mother) Zesmond Spencer (Leader and boyfriend) David Johnson (Comrade) Julian Brief (Comrade) Kevin (Comrade) Rachel (Comrade) Audrey (Comrade) Charley (Comrade) Danny (Comrade) McKenzie (Best friend) Brianna (Comrade) Ashley (Comrade) Brittany (Comrade) Tiffany (Comrade) Harry (Comrade) Charlie Parker (Comrade) Daphne (Comrade) Damien Blooms (Comrade) Kathleen (Comrade) Daria (Comrade) Amanda (Comrade) Trish (Comrade) Timmy (Comrade) Kimberly (Comrade) Toby (Comrade) Chris (Comrade) Teresa (Comrade) Jason (Comrade) Leslie (Comrade) Jimmy Hawkins (Comrade) Bobby (Comrade) George (Comrade) Vanessa (Comrade) Allison (Comrade) Kaylah (Comrade) Katherine (Godniece)}} Brandi (ブランヂイ, Burandii) is the lovely girlfriend of Zesmond Spencer and member and supporter of the American Team like Z Fighters did as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the only human daughter of the wealthy martial artist Bernie Snow and club singer Giselle. She's the best friend of McKenzie, Daphne, Kathleen and Audrey, and surrogate older sister of Kaylah. Appearance Brandi is a very beautiful and sweet young child and young woman of very slim, petite build and average height with a slender yet frame skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has the bright blue eyes, milky white skin complexion and long straight black hair. On the according to Joshua Jackson, she's got her mother's milky white skin complexion and bright blue eyes as she's bore a strongly striking resemblance to her mother; however, she's have inherited traits from her father's black hair and the shape of his eyes and forehead. Brandi has typically have a kind, soft and gentle look on her face, that she nearly always had a beautiful smile on her face when she was around other people, even if she didn't particularly like them as in a person of the series and movies as through from her childhood into teenager years. Her most distinguishing characteristics in the anime series were her beautiful bright blue eyes, and her long, soft, straight black hair that reaches her lower back with a long cut-blunt bangs framed the both sides of her face which was usually she put on headband over her head. As a child, she's has her hair in twin pigtails, she's wears the sky blue gi-style with a short sleeved white crew neckline undershirt, black spandex short shorts, two black wristbands, red sash and white boots with dark grey soles. As a teenager, her usual main outfit consisted of a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt, tight black shorts, black boots and a purple ribbon belt in which she usually carried her twin blade knives and samurai sword. Brandi wore a long version of tabi socks that reaches her upper thighs, which were black in color, along with brown boots with grey soles and a sword. At the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World, Brandi wears the causal outfit is the purple tank loose top, white sleeveless undershirt, black legging capris, blackish purple fingerless gloves, purple hooded zippered-jacket and black boots with violet purple soles. Personality Brandi is a very kindhearted, sweet, intelligent, independent, beautiful, potential, cheerful, energetic, spunky, quiet, quirky and loving young person, and often went out of her way to help others. She wore a soft smile on her face that hardly ever faltered, which made her appear very calm, friendly and nice tone as being a big sister to everyone include Zesmond Spencer's last younger sister, Kaylah. Brandi meets Zesmond Spencer for the first time as they were children since at the beginning before the Spencer Clan Massacre of the dimensional realms world Spencer World. Brandi was affectionate, softly and motherly figure towards anyone she was close to like Leslie, Teresa, Allison and Kaylah. Brandi had a strong dislike of violence, fighting only when circumstances forced her to like a lacked of passion for fighting spirit, she's influenced in Kaylah as her surrogate older sister and mother figure like Starfire and Raven did to her after her parents and older sisters were murdered by Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu in the destruction and deserted inner dimensional Spencer World on the day of her birth. Brandi was very falling in love with Zesmond for the first time since they were children, because of her love is grow stronger by working together and she's found someone to liking her in a person than just an orphan in their childhood before her death along with Zesmond by Mega Buu and Super Buu away from killing Kaylah. She would not kill her opponents unless it was absolutely necessary, preferring instead to incapacitate them. However, once the situation called for it, she showed no compunctions about killing her enemies, that she's witnessed her boyfriend, Zesmond, who fight Perfect Cell in the Spencer World with their friends to defeat the Cell Juniors tried to kill them as she's recognize Kaylah's huge powers to kill all of Cell Juniors without Cell noticed Kaylah before he's meets her again until she reaches age 10 in the Cell Saga. Brandi was modest and readily praised her opponents for their battle skills and hand-to-hand combat skills like her mother and father. She was well aware of the terror that the prospect of facing her instilled in her opponents. However, she did not unnecessarily torment them, and often adopted a pleasant attitude towards her foes. When Super Buu killing Zesmond and physical abuse Kaylah on the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World by sacrificing herself to saving Kaylah from Super Buu tried to kill her. She enjoyed the simple things in life, which she had been able to appreciate since she was young to have many adventures and journeys. She adored things that others might have considered absolutely trivial, such as the beginning of spring or dipping her feet into a cold stream. She believed that those types of things are what make life and reality so unique. She also enjoyed the more meaningful things in life, such as enjoying time with her friends and the people she loved. Brandi possessed great control over her strong emotions. She was known to be unflappable in almost any situation, and she only showed surprise when her opponents proved to be stronger or more skilled than she had anticipated, and even then she remained calm and collected. She is always accompanied by her bodyguard and companion, as they have a very close relationship. She is vary eager to try and make friends. Brandi also cares greatly for her village, friends and family despite the way they feel toward her. She also shows grate love for her deceased parents and boyfriend, Zesmond Spencer. Sometimes, Brandi is passive and emotional with qualities of intuitiveness, adaptability, and variableness. She's kind and sincere, and serves as a gentle support for those she is close to; mentally, she's receptive to others and is able to see situations from multiple perspectives. When others are in doubt, Brandi quickly restores their attention in a friendly, but mature tone. This makes her a good support, and someone who is approachable and easy to befriend. She is selfless with a warm, compassionate, and easygoing nature. She cannot bear to see suffering in others, but is not sensitive enough to be quickly moved to tears; she often keeps her innermost feelings to herself, though finds it difficult to conform to rigid behaviour patterns. She is someone who must rely on her instincts and intuitive nature, and becomes restless when forced to do otherwise. Practicality isn't her strongest point either, causing her to be careless and indecisive in certain situations. However, once she becomes convinced in her decision, she becomes unwilling and determined to see it through. She views her greatest weakness to be how impressionable she is, and has tried multiple times to keep herself on the defensive. Biography Background Brandi was born in May 17 of Age 244 and living with her parents to the rich and wealthy Snow family in the biggest city known as Ninjago City: a mansion of the Spencer World. During at the Spencer Clan Massacre in Spencer World, she's lost parents died when she was thirteen by Yakon and Pui Pui in the night of November 29 of Age 257. Dragon Ball Z Pre-Saiyan Saga Before the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament in Spencer World, Brandi watch Zesmond Spencer fight with evil Perfect Cell on the day on the wasteland battlefield during she's too along with others to fight Cell Juniors Brandi Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by She was 16 years old when she's died Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime McKenzie is a great strong fighter with her intelligence and knowledge skills in the martial arts of the Ninjustu, Kung Fu, Tailjustu, paralysis and chi blocking. Her power level is 22, 9908. Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Swordmanship - * Ninjustu - * Tailjustu - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Chi Blocking - * Master Combatant - * Mystic Martial Arts - * 360-Degree Vision - * Telescopic Vision - * Invisibility - * Force Field Generation - Video Games Appearances Brandi is a supporting playable character in the video games include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Akemi Kanda * FUNimation dub: Cristina Vee '(''Dragon Ball Z, teenager, most media) Battles Major Battles * Brandi, McKenzie and Zesmond Spencer vs. Pui Pui and Yakon * Brandi, McKenzie, Danny, Chris, Toby vs. Super Buu * Brandi and Zesmond (Base/Super Saiyan Form) vs. Cell Movies * Brandi and Zesmond Spencer vs. Cell (Perfect Form) * Brandi, McKenzie, Chris, Teresa, Harry, Victoria, Toby, Timmy, Kimberly, Danny, Trish, Jason, Charley, and Zesmond Spencer vs. ten Cell Juniors * Brandi vs. Pui Pui * Brandi, Henry Johnson and Zesmond Spencer vs. Dabura * Brandi, Henry Johnson, Kaylah and Zesmond vs. Mega Buu and Super Buu Trivia * Brandi's name means meaning of the name Brandi is: beverage brandy used as a given name or Japanese name means (佈蘭迪 or ブランヂイ, Bù lán dí or Burandii) is in English the meaning of the name Brandi is: beverage brandy used as a given name. * In Italian the meaning of the name Brandi is: Italian surname form of Brand meaning fiery beacon. * In American the meaning of the name Brandi is: beverage brandy used as a given name. * It is of English origin. Brandi is a version of '''Brandy (English): the name of the distilled wine. * It is pronounced BRAN-dee. It is of English origin. The name of the distilled wine, which comes from the Dutch term "brandewijn", used as a given name. Also probably invented as a feminine version of Brandon. Brandi is also an Italian surname form of Brand, meaning "sword". Pop singer Brandy. * Brandi is afraid of wolves. * She's first to died along with Zesmond Spencer and Henry Johnson by Mega Buu and Super Buu. * Brandi's favorite hobbies is ice-skating, dating and watching the sky. * Brandi's favorite food is rice and chicken in pineapple bowl. * Brandi's favorite vehicle is air skates. Gallery Original.jpg|Brandi as a preteen Ayame-Mashiba-r1h1NEj9b-b.jpg|Brandi Snow as a 16-years-old teenager dscosvtifjtr7werg374ef2iklgqhpo7_hq.jpg|Young Brandi Snow 3082322585_1_5_XpBAI2xX.jpg|Brandi's casual outfit and mysterious stare 3082321869_2_7_EwyaqAvW.jpg 3082312347_1_5_LR5Eg274.jpg 348bb650f9579a2effe8726310dc631504f060ac_hq.jpg 6sxqyacta3jnuxmv66csseoag7pbw6ee_hq.jpg 3082326073 2 3 tRN3j2k4.jpg f3r3h24nunhroijm545nut6ml5w2by3n_hq.jpg 506674,041020141820.jpg|Brandi bath with her friends at the Hot Springs spa 3082322829_2_15_qX2fYqT3.jpg 3082309405_1_9_vepfVF7F.jpg 3082322123_1_7_INbwElMI.jpg Ayame-Mashiba28.256.535327.jpg don_t_worry____by_suigrell-d4buo8y-1.png Lucy-Diclonius-odG2yRoTL-b.jpg y_8ba0ab1a.jpeg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Females Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Spencer Family Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Tournament fighters Category:Orphans Category:Citizens Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Good Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Witches/Wizards